This invention relates to storage apparatus for automobile T top inserts, and more particularly, to storage apparatus in the nature of a rack which may be used to safely and securely store automobile T top inserts.
So-called "T tops" are design features of numerous automobiles.
The roof of an automobile equipped with a T top consists of a fixed structure which typically includes a central rail or bar, extending longitudinally with respect to the vehicle from a rear portion of the roof to the area of the windshield. On either side of the bar, in areas above the doors and windows, are inserts which may be physically removed from the roof when desired, to open substantially the entire roof (with the exception of the longitudinally extending central bar). The inserts may be of metal like the remainder of the roof, or may, as in some instances, consist of a metal frame and a transparent or translucent plastic panel.
Because the inserts are physically separable from the remainder of the automobiles structure, and must, when installed as part of the roof, mate precisely with the fixed structure, they require care in handling and storage. In conventional practice, a vehicle equipped with a T top is provided with sturdy and somewhat cumbersome vinyl sleeves, into which the T top inserts are intended to be placed when removed from the roof. Because the insertion of the inserts into the sleeves involves a certain degree of manipulation and skill, it is easy to neglect to use the sleeves, and simply place the inserts unprotected and unsecured in the trunk or cargo area of the vehicle. Even if protected by sleeves, the inserts, are usually subject to shifting within the trunk or cargo area of the vehicle, and are prone to damage due to impact with each other and with the vehicle's structure due to the motion of the vehicle.
The present invention has as its principal object the provision of a simple, effective and easily used storage apparatus, in the nature of a rack, specifically intended for the storage of T top inserts. It is another object of this invention to provide a storage rack for T top inserts which may readily be installed in a vehicle, and readily manipulated to safely and securely hold T top inserts. Still another object of this invention is to provide an inexpensive and mechanically simple storage device for T top inserts.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.